


Pretty Handsome Awkward

by scorpiofrank



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M, also frank and bert both topped gerard both in this story and real life, frank x bert, i dont know why i actually wrote this, i had to stop at a certain point tho bc it was too much for me, i need to get back into writing smut i have bcome Weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiofrank/pseuds/scorpiofrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quality Frert, or alternatively Brank, fanfiction. Sorry to disappoint but it stops at sucking dick i am Weak i just couldn't do it  s o r r y</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Handsome Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brendonisagoat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brendonisagoat).



Frank sat on a small couch in the tour bus, staring off into space. The tour his band was opening for was off to an amazing start, and he’d spent most of the afternoons before shows practicing, but today he had a day off and he was tired of playing Stomachaches over and over on his guitar. He remembered the way his daughters would demand he play a game with them as soon as they’d hear him walk up the stairs from the basement he wrote his songs in, and was suddenly overcome with a wave of loneliness, missing the sound of Cherry and Lily’s loud cheers every time he’d agree.

The door swung open, interrupting his thoughts. Frank looked up lethargically and saw Bert smiling at him and holding a paper bag stuffed with fast food.

“I got you some disgusting vegan shit,” Bert said, placing the bag in Frank’s lap.

“Thanks,” Frank said, sifting through it and pulling out a wrapped veggie burger.

“So you didn’t go to that movie with the rest of the guys?” Bert asked, then froze. “Well, obviously not. Sorry, dumb question. Why’d you stay?”

Frank sighed. “I told them I was sick, but I really just didn’t feel like it. Cheap comedies aren’t my thing.”

“Of course not,” Bert grinned. “You’re an edgy fucker who claims he only watches old horror movies, am I right?”

“Shut up. You wouldn’t have gone either, if you’d even seen the trailer. God, it looked awful.”

Bert shrugged. “Well, it’s just a movie, but I couldn’t have gone anyway because I had that interview, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Frank said, unwrapping and taking a big bite out of the burger. “That’s where you were. So how was it?”

“Pretty bad, honestly. It was one of those interviewers who’s a very clearly a fan and can’t let go of the past, you know what I mean?”

Frank scoffed. “Tell me about it. I get asked about MCR every fucking day.”

“Yeah but like, she asked about Gerard. It’s not fucking 2005 anymore,” Bert complained. Frank nodded sympathetically. “That Gerard stuff happened like ten years ago.”

“That Gerard stuff?” Frank asked skeptically. Bert looked at him curiously. “Man, sometimes I wonder what was really going on with you two. But then again, I don’t think I want to know.”

Bert frowned. “What? You were all, like, romantic with him too. What do you mean you don’t think you want to know? I get that it’s an awkward subject, but whatever I did I have a feeling you did, too, so don’t act like it’s bad or something.”

“Well, no, that’s not what I meant.” Frank sighed heavily. “It was more in an ‘I don’t want to know because if anything really happened with you then it happened while things were happening between me and him’ kind of way.”

“What are you, a jealous ex? Gerard wasn’t your fucking boyfriend,” Bert replied bitterly.

“That doesn’t make it okay for him to be fucking you even though we were fucking!”

“Gerard’s a grown ass man, he can do whatever he wants. Again, he wasn’t your goddamn boyfriend. He didn’t have an obligation to be loyal to you.”

“So you’re perfectly fine with it? Don’t act like you don’t hold a grudge against him to this day because of what he did. It fucking hurt, having him with me in bed pretending he’d do anything for me and I was special, and then seeing pictures of him publicly kissing you the day after. You can’t tell me your heart didn’t twist in knots when the same thing was happening with me.”

“It isn’t my fucking fault. You knew what he was doing. It wasn’t like he was hiding it, you just chose not to do anything.”

Frank gritted his teeth. “I’m not blaming you, Bert! And don’t you act like I deserved the pain, because you didn’t do anything about it either. You’re the only one who _knows_ how horrible it felt. You’re the only one who could understand, and I’m not against you. I… I don’t know where I’m going with this.”

Thin silence hung in the air for a moment. Bert chuckled.

“He really fucked us both, figuratively and literally. I still miss it. I still miss the way he’d wrap his legs around me and dig his nails into my back. The scratches hurt, but it didn’t matter because it felt like he was saying he needed me. I guess he forgot about needing me on the days he had you. You’re lucky, though, since you had a thing with him longer than I did. He got bored of me sooner.”

“That just made it worse when he got bored of me, too. It felt like he used me, like he had lied every time his body touched mine, acting as if I was so important to him for years. And then one day he decides he’s done. You’re right, he really fucked us.” Frank hesitated, then smirked. ‘Just figuratively, though. I was the one fucking him, of course.”

Bert snorted. “That’s true, so was I.”

Frank rewrapped the half-eaten burger and stuffed it in the bag, setting it on the floor. He looked at Bert expectantly but a melancholic dullness was present in his hazel eyes.

“You know, I’d give anything to go back to one of those moments with him, just because of how carefree it felt. Knowing everything but not caring, because he just felt so fucking good. I wish I could experience that feeling just once again. With someone who wouldn’t hurt me in the end. Someone who wasn’t Gerard,” Bert sighed.

“Fuck Gerard,” Frank mumbled, his eyes fixated on Bert.

“Yeah. Fuck Gerard,” Bert repeated, leaning in towards Frank’s face. His lips locked with Frank and the two kissed slowly, then passionately, their movements fueled by spite and repressed anger. Bert kneeled on the couch, facing Frank, and pulled him closer by his hips.

“Fuck Gerard,” Bert muttered once again. He slid his hands under Frank’s shirt, feeling Frank’s warm skin pressed against his fingertips. Frank began a trail of kisses past Bert’s soft lips to his jaw and then down the side of his neck. He tugged at Bert’s black t-shirt and Bert stopped for a moment to pull it off, as well as to remove Frank’s, uncovering dozens of his beautiful tattoos.

Frank pulled Bert closer by his belt and sucked on his neck before unbuckling it. Bert grunted as Frank pulled his jeans down to his thighs and pushed his underwear down just far enough until his hard cock sprung out. Frank wrapped his hand around it and began stroking gently. He continued kissing down Bert’s torso to his stomach and down his thin happy trail until he reached the base of his cock. Bert exhaled loudly and knotted his fingers in Frank’s soft, jet-black hair as Frank licked its pink head and then its shaft.

 


End file.
